Competencia
by yamila.ar
Summary: Casi que me he acostumbrado a la competencia. Su marido sobre todo. Y también House en cierta medida. Siempre estaré compitiendo en la vida de Allison. THREESHOT, Chase POV. Sale del 5x07. FINALIZADO.
1. Competencia

_**Competencia**_

Casi que me he acostumbrado a la competencia. Su marido sobre todo. Y también House en cierta medida.

Siempre estaré compitiendo en la vida de Allison. Aunque sea una competencia un tanto injusta, porque su marido está muerto y House es una tonta ilusión de alumna-mentor que toda mujer parece tener en algún momento, un amor platónico que jamás desaparece. No puedo competir contra ellos. Son perfectos, ideales, inalcanzables, etéreos.

¡Dios! No puede ser que esté pensando esto a esta hora. Miro el reloj sobre la mesa de noche de mi lado de la cama: siete menos cinco. En un rato tengo que trabajar. Una cirugía a las once de la mañana... Es bastante tarde, pero necesito descansar. El ajetreo de anoche fue... agotador.

Primero, Allison me dice que me ha desocupado un cajón. Uno grande. Y era grande, a decir verdad. Hasta me ha sobrado espacio cuando empecé a mudar algunas cosas...

Luego, la mudanza misma. Me estuvo molestando todo el tiempo mientras guardaba mi ropa. Y en algún momento que no recuerdo me volteé y la vi sonriendo, riendo... Música para mís oídos. La vi realmente feliz. Vi que realmente quería que yo formara parte de su vida. Parte activa de su rutina. Y no pudimos ya evitarlo. Al instante ya estábamos el uno sobre el otro...

La veo dormir junto a mí sobre su lado izquierdo, cubierta hasta la cintura con las sábanas, su espalda desnuda invitándome a recomenzar lo que hemos hecho hasta hace poco más de cuatro horas. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la visión de su pelo desordenado sobre la almohada. Está relajada. Relajada como no la he visto en meses.

Me acerco y rodeo su cintura con mi brazo, pegándome a ella por detrás. La siento revolverse. El despertador está por sonar. Casi estoy esperando que el ruido interrumpa la calma que siento hasta ahora para que Allison, sin abrir los ojos, me pida que me vaya.

Pero cuando el despertador suena ella se revuelve un poco y toma mi brazo para aferrarme más a ella.

- Ponle diez minutos más... - pide adormilada aún. - Todavía no quiero levantarme...

Sonrío y me estiro para presionar el botón que nos dará otros diez minutos. Y no puedo evitar ver una foto en que está abrazada a su marido, recostada contra su pecho con una naturalidad envidiable. Y sonrío más. Porque ya no hay competencia aquí. Porque hoy soy yo el que tiene la suerte de tenerla en sus brazos. Porque su marido, al igual que House, son entes ideales. Y yo soy real. Yo estoy aquí.

No hay competencias. No contra ellos.

- Te quiero, Allison, - murmuro, mientras recuesto mi cabeza contra su cabello.

- Cállate y duerme, Robert. Tienes cirugía en un rato...

Sé que, aunque parece severo, está sonriendo al decir eso. Sé que es casi como un "te quiero". De hecho, ahora no puedo ser más feliz. Esta vez saldremos juntos del departamento e iremos juntos a trabajar...


	2. Igualdad de condiciones

_**Igualdad de condiciones**_

Según tengo entendido, Allison no llegó a celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Pero lo que vi el año pasado es que busca pasar ese día sola, sin apenas hablar o trabajar. De hecho, cuando trabajábamos con House se ha tomado el día libre.

Hoy es su aniversario de bodas. Hoy no ha venido a trabajar, no me ha llamado. Anoche me pidió que me volviera a mi casa solo porque no se sentía bien.

Así que ahora estoy entrando a su departamento usando mi llave. Sé que no me ha dado permiso ni me ha invitado, pero dada la relación que tenemos hasta ahora me atrevo a creer que no es necesario.

No está en la sala. Pero la luz de la habitación está encendida y puedo ver que el débil resplandor de una lámpara se cuela por debajo de su puerta. Pensando que quizá no me ha escuchado voy a la cocina y preparo dos tazas grandes de té. Tras echarle unas gotas de leche a la mía, las tomo en mis manos y me dirijo silencioso al cuarto.

No golpeo. Simplemente me las arreglo para abrir y entro.

Allison está en la cama, sentada con su espalda contra la madera de la cabecera. Sobre su regazo está su álbum de fotos, el que he visto en más de una ocasión cuando me ha pedido cosas de su cajón privado. Tiene una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Y cuando levanta la mirada para verme noto que sus ojos se ven un poco vidriosos a la luz del velador.

- Robert... - murmura sin perder la sonrisa. Yo me acerco, me siento en el borde de la cama junto a ella y le tiendo su taza. - Gracias, - susurra. Su voz parece estar a punto de quebrarse, pero sin embargo se ve fuerte. Baja la mirada al álbum y luego me mira de reojo, mordiéndose el labio, claramente meditando algo. - Ven, - ofrece, haciéndose un poco a un lado. Me acomodo mejor y abre el libro sobre su regazo en la primera página. - Mira, éste era Bill en su habitación del hospital...

Alucino. O creo estar alucinando. Porque en todo este tiempo, este año y pico que llevamos juntos, jamás me había hablado de él. Y yo tampoco lo he mencionado mucho, más preocupado por darle su espacio y esperar a sus tiempos. Ni siquiera había espiado esas fotos. No quería invadir su intimidad.

Tengo entendido que ella jamás había lidiado con lo de la muerte de su esposo. Sólo se marchó, dejó atrás todo lo que estuviera conectado con él. Y ahora la veo radiante, contándome su vida, dejándome que la conozca tanto como yo le permití a ella conocerme.

Y en las fotos se ve igual de radiante. Aunque sé que en ese momento su felicidad fue efímera, casi un suspiro. Casi el suspiro que la escucho soltar en mi oído.

La abrazo por los hombros mientras la veo pasar las páginas contándome, nombrando gente que seguro nunca conoceré. Pero no me importa. Lo que me importa es que surgió de ella hablarme. Lo que me importa es que no me apartó de su lado hoy. No me desplazó. Y, para más, me recibió cálidamente.

Llega más o menos a la mitad del libro. Ahí está la última foto, esa misma que tiene en la mesa de noche.

- Fue la última, ¿verdad? - le pregunto con delicadeza. Beso su sien antes de que me responda.

- Una semana antes... - murmura, acariciando la imagen un tanto ausente. Apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza. - Tengo un álbum para nosotros. Aún no puse nuestras fotos... pero podemos empezar mañana...

Asiento y le beso el pelo otra vez.

- Cuando vuelva mañana, empezamos... - prometo. Mi intención es devolverle su espacio, dejar que ella sea la que marque los límites, la frontera entre su pasado y su presente.

- No. - Levanta la cabeza y me mira, abrazándome más fuerte. - Quédate, - me pide.

Y me quedo. Acunándola entre mis brazos en silencio, me quedo.


	3. Premio

PREMIO

Está sentada en el sofá, con los pies encima de la mesita de té, leyendo una revista. O simulando leer una revista. Tiene los lentes resbalándose por su nariz y a punto de caer, pero no se da cuenta porque me echa ojeadas de tanto en tanto para vigilarme.

- Cariño, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda? – Su voz suena preocupada.

- Tranquila, Allie. La cocina no va a morderme.

Confieso que puedo entender su inquietud. Ya he activado dos veces la alarma de incendios de mi departamento. Pero esta es una noche especial, una noche para ella. Una ocasión para dejar que se relaje. Tengo la cena casi lista, hay velas sobre la mesa del comedor y una botella del mejor vino que pude conseguir ya se enfría en su cubeta.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué viene todo esto? – Aunque no la veo, sé que está frunciendo el ceño y dejando a un lado la revista. La pone nerviosa no saber.

- Espera y verás... Ve sentándote a la mesa, enseguida voy, - indico.

Como dos minutos más tarde cruzo la puerta de la cocina con la fuente de lasagna en mis manos. Ella retiene la respiración, hace una perfecta "O" con la boca y me mira.

- Voilá... – murmuro, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

- Robert, esto... – Su mirada se torna en una de desconfianza. – Dime por qué es todo esto.

Me conoce. Y en sus ojos puedo ver temor de lo que yo pueda estar tramando.

Suspiro resignado al tiempo que me dejo caer en mi silla.

- Ayer hice una apuesta con House, - comienzo. Allison se remueve en su asiento y desvía la mirada. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente, aún siento que hay algo dentro de ella que se sacude cuando se menciona a nuestro ex jefe. – No importa mucho ahora de qué iba todo el asunto, pero... la cuestión es que le gané, - suspiro con un poquito de orgullo.

- ¿Y bien? – me insta. - ¿Qué ganaste?

- ¿Sabes? – Mi voz sube casi una octava con mi nerviosismo. Me inclino hacia delante y arqueo una ceja. – Tenemos acumulado un mes de vacaciones que no nos tomamos... – Mientras hablo, meto la mano en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y saco un sobre que le extiendo a Allison por encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Le tiembla la voz.

- Ábrelo.

Obedece lentamente. Y en su rostro vuelve a aparecer la misma expresión sorprendida de antes.

- ¿Un mes de crucero... por el Caribe... para los dos?

Sonríe. Se levanta, rodea la mesa, y se inclina junto a mí para besarme en los labios.

Sonríe contra mi boca. Me abraza y sonríe.

No pienso decirle que aposté con House quién de los dos adivinaba el color de su ropa interior de ayer. Tampoco le diré que si yo perdía, ella estaría un mes siendo acosada por él sin que yo pudiera intervenir para detenerlo.

No lo haré. No necesita saberlo. Porque sonríe. Y sólo me sonríe a mí. Y, aunque parezca tonto, en esta competencia la sonrisa de Allison es el premio. Y yo he ganado.

FIN


End file.
